


Trifecta

by pawn_vs_player



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (how is that not its own tag yet?), Anal Sex, Angel Marking, Because Gabriel, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Don't Even Try To Argue With Me On This, Gabriel has an oral fixation, Gabriel's Filthy Mouth, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Powerplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Dean, Sub Sam Winchester, Switch Castiel, Switch Gabriel, Switch Sam, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing Oil As Lube, because angels have filthy mouths, considerably less D/s in the second chapter, does that count as dubcon?, for the record:, it isn't pre-discussed but no one actually has a problem with it, it's not overplayed but it is DEFINITELY present, like seriously i was not expecting the filth spewing from his mouth, sorry if that's a disappointment guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home from a hunt while Dean goes to a bar. (Poor, stupid Dean.)<br/>His angels take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> This isn't actually my first smut, or my first TFL smut, but it is the first one I'm publishing, mostly because Rose encouraged me. *blows kiss* Thank you, darling! I hope you like this fic!

Dean's at a bar. Sam disapproves, but hey, they both almost died today, he supposes Dean deserves a drink (or fifteen).

He sighs, leans back in his chair. His vision is beginning to swim, looking through the yellowing pages of this book, but it has information that relates to that case in California Sam read about yesterday, before they found the monster in this town, so he wants to find at least one weakness before he goes to bed.

There is a soft swish behind him, like the swirl of a coat, and warm hands curl over his eyes.

"Hello, Sam." Cas' voice is warm, and Sam goes slack in his chair, melting like butter in a pan.

"Hey, Cas," and dear lord, he's already gone breathy, just from being alone with Cas in a room with a bed (and the surprise under his jeans). "You, uh, you comin' alone?"

He can hear the smile in Cas' reply: "Gabriel will arrive soon. He's been held up."

Sam nods, careful not to dislodge Cas' hands. "Um, what- what do-"

"Hush," Cas says, voice quiet but firm as steel. Sam's mouth snaps shut. Cas' thumb traces his cheek and he steps away, lifting his hands from Sam's eyes. Sam blinks a few times. "Stand."

Sam obeys.

"Good," Cas says, looking Sam over. Sam resolutely does not fidget or blush. "Strip for me, Sam."

Sam nods, once, quick, and tugs his jacket off. "Slower," Cas orders. "Have patience."

Sam takes a breath. Unbuttons his overshirt and pulls it off, arm by arm; rolls his undershirt off over his head and drops his hands to his boots, unlacing quickly, eyes flicking up to Cas' face in the meantime. Cas' eyebrows are together, one cocking up when he sees Sam looking at him, and oh dear fucking god. Sam has his boots off, and his socks follow quickly; his fingers fumble at the button of his jeans, trying to go quicker. He forces air out, in, slows his movements. He flicks the button out with a nail and slides the zipper down slow, meeting Cas' eyes as his fingers dip under the waistband and he tugs them just an inch down his hips, and Cas' eyes go wide and dark when he sees.

"Oh, Sam," and his voice is three octaves lower. "Eager boy, aren't you?"

Sam shudders, sliding his jeans down lower. His hands scrape against the lace of the panties he's wearing, soft red silk and pink lace; he'd changed in the bathroom after the hunt, hoping that his angels would arrive sooner than later, because he'd rather not sleep in the things. "Was hoping you'd come," he says, pun intended, and Cas smirks.

"Were you now," he purrs, taking a few steps closer as Sam steps out of his jeans and lays them on his chair. Sam shudders again, Cas' voice like a physical caress. Cas is so close, and fuck, Sam wants Cas to touch him _so badly_ . Cas' smirk grows. "I do appreciate them, Sam," he says, and _finally_ he touches Sam again, fingers curling around Sam's waist, rubbing at the lace, drawing Sam closer- "but we really must work on your patience. All good things come to those who wait." His fingers slide under Sam's waistband, draw lower, skate across Sam's cock-

He pulls away at Sam's helpless whimper. "Ah ah ah," he says to Sam's dismayed noise. "Were you even listening? Go ahead, answer."

Sam nods. "O-of course I was listening!" His cheeks darken. "I just... 'm not good at patient, Cas."

"I know," Cas says, cupping Sam's cheek. "And that's what Gabriel and I are going to correct, honey."

Sam smiles. "Th-thank you, Cas."

Cas smiles, sweeps his thumb across Sam's cheek. When he speaks, it's with a low, husky tone, and a smirk curling his mouth: "Oh, Sammy, the pleasure's all ours."

Cas steps away. "On the bed, hands and knees, facing the headboard. No speaking unless told to, but you can make as much noise as you like, otherwise."

Sam nods, excitement curling in his chest. Tonight'll be a night of teasing and edging, sure, but it's gonna be a night of Cas and Gabe ravishing attention on him, too, and that's always, _always_ a good thing. He crawls onto the bed, shoving back his awkwardness at being so big and acting so small, and presents himself to Cas as Cas told him to. He can sense Cas moving behind him, feel Cas' gaze on his back.

"No coming," Cas orders sharply. Sam takes a curious breath and shoves his words back down his throat with a squeak: something cool and moving and not quite solid is probing at his hole, curling against it and rubbing in against it. Sam squeaks again when the tip eases inside, thin as a finger but slick and cool like water. He shifts his hips, and Cas chuckles. "It's my Grace, Sam," he says, and the tendril slides in farther, pressing up against Sam's walls. Sam chokes on a gasp. "Do you like it?"

Sam really doubts Cas actually needs him to answer that with words, because that Grace tendril just found his prostate, and if it doesn't _stop_ touching it within a few seconds, Sam might scream.

Thankfully, it does, recoiling down and growing larger, just a little, stretching Sam out a little more. He lets out a little sigh, flexes his hands against the bed covers, and loses himself in the push-retreat-spread of the Grace in his ass. Every once in a while, the Grace will press right up against his prostate- or, once or twice, somehow _curl around it,_ or at least that's how it feels- and Sam will shake and try not to start sobbing with pleasure.

He doesn't even realize Gabriel has arrived until Gabriel's talking into his ear, quiet and appreciative: "Well, don't we have a pretty boy?"

Sam gasps, shudders as Gabriel's fingers skate down his back. He arcs into the touch, grateful, and clenches down on Cas' Grace as it prods deeper. Gabriel makes a purring noise. "Oooh, Cassie, would you _look_ at that?"

"I am," Cas says, gravelly. Sam blinks, flutters his hole and clamps down around the tendril of Cas' Grace again, and Cas can't quite bite down his little groan.

Gabriel's smirk flashes in the corner of Sam's eye. "How are _you_ doing, Cassie?" he purrs, and Sam knows Gabriel's hands are under Cas' shirt, dragging Cas' clothes off and sliding down into Cas' underwear, rubbing across Cas' neglected erection. Sam smiles and clenches, rhythmically, tight loose tight loose, and he can feel two sets of aroused angelic eyes on his fluttering hole, and Cas's Grace slides in against his prostate, and oh, oh, oh jesus fucking _god,_ he can't hold it-

He muffles a shamed groan into the pillow as he comes, hard, cock jerking against his stomach and spurting come into his panties, blush spreading across his face and down his torso. He knows he's fucked up, and he's gasping "sorry, sorry, _sorry,_ " before he remembers that Cas told him not to talk, and his mouth snaps shut. He shoves his face into the pillow, ashamed, and waits for his punishment.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Gabriel clucks. Sam goes stiff. "Cas told you not to come, didn't he?" Sam nods. "So why did you disobey? Speak."

Sam pulls his head free of the pillow to talk, face radiating hot humiliation. "I, I'm sorry, I could feel you looking at me and I knew you were touching Cas and Cas wasn't moving away from my prostate, I, I couldn't stop it-"

Gabriel's hand lands on his shoulder. Sam stops talking.

"You know we have to punish you for this."

Sam nods. He knows the rules.

"Good. Get on your knees."

Sam does, straightening his back and putting his hands on his thighs. "Behind your back," Cas corrects, and he obeys quickly, not wanting anymore punishment than he's already incurred.

There are hands on Sam's wrists, and cold metal. He isn't sure which angel it is, for once; he can usually tell.

The cuffs snap around Sam's wrists, and the hand pats his wrist. "Alright, Sam?" It's Gabriel. Sam nods. "Good," Gabriel says, and then he scoops Sam up, and before Sam realizes what's happening, he's draped over Gabriel's lap with his ass in the air, Cas' Grace is gone, and Gabriel's hand is stroking over him slowly.

"Cas?" Gabriel says, voice deceptively even. "How many do you think I should give our eager boy, hmm?"

Cas' hand slides into Sam's hair, pulls his head up. Sam gasps at it, the tug and sting, and meets Cas' sharp blue eyes. Cas looks at him thoughtfully. "I say... twenty-five."

"Good," Gabriel agrees. "And, how about this..." He addresses the next question to Sam: "Every time you make a noise, I add another one. How does that sound, Sammy?"

Sam swallows. He nods.

He's been spanked in panties before. It's... really not as much of a punishment as they like to pretend.

Gabriel caresses his ass a little longer, slides a finger under the waistband and prods at his hole, loosened from Cas' Grace. Sam shifts a little at that.

Gabriel takes his hand away, and Sam forces his body to go slack, and Gabriel's hand comes down _hard._ Sam refuses to gasp.

"Good," Gabriel says, rubbing across Sam's ass and then slapping it again, and again, and then three in quick succession, right in the same place, and Sam has to force the sounds back down his throat and _take_ it, take the delicious burn of the lace imprinting on his ass and Cas' hand in his hair, tugging and twisting, and the force of Gabriel's wonderful hands. _No coming,_ he reminds himself sharply, and Gabriel spanks him again.

_No coming._

Slap.

_No coming._

Slap, slap, slap.

_No coming._

Slap... slapslapslap, slap.

_Oh god._

Sam shoves away his desperate whimper, rubs himself against Gabriel's thigh as he shifts, presents his ass higher. "Good," Gabriel husks, and his next hit is directly over Sam's hole. Sam can't hold back his yelp.

"One more added," Cas intones.

Sam winces, takes in a breath and loses it quickly at the next strike to his hole. Gabriel alternates slaps to his cheeks and his hole for the next ten, and then he's rubbing Sam's ass and whispering, "Almost done, sweetheart," and then the last one comes down on his hole, and "so good, sweetheart, such a good boy for me, so good taking your punishment," and Gabriel's pulling Sam upright on his lap and taking Sam's mouth, and Sam isn't sure whether he can make noise yet but he dives into the kiss happily, wrapping his legs around Gabriel and the chair, wriggling his wrists in the handcuffs because he wants to _touch._

Cas' arms come around Sam's waist, his head sliding onto Sam's shoulder. "You looked so good, darling," he says, and Sam shivers. "Your ass is so pretty in those panties, you know, and it's even prettier when Gabriel's making it all red and sore." Cas' hand rubs over the bulge in Sam's wet, ruined panties, and Sam gasps harshly into Gabriel's mouth. "You're gonna feel that tomorrow, aren't you," Cas murmurs, and Sam nods, quickly. Gabriel smiles, breaks the kiss, and leans forward, takes Cas' mouth against Sam's neck, one hand tangling in Sam's hair and the other grabbing Cas' tie, dragging the younger angel in closer. Sam shudders, sandwiched between the two; they're kissing right under his ear, and he hears Cas' soft noise when Gabriel pulls away.

"C'mon, Cassie," Gabriel breathes, hot and wet against Sam's neck. "We have a pretty Sammy to play with."

Cas moves, and Gabriel stands, Sam's legs wrapping around his waist as he carries Sam to the bed. Sam leans forward into him, bound wrists making keeping his balance harder. Gabriel manhandling him has always been _such_ a fucking turn on; he's so much smaller, vessel-wise, but he's so much _stronger,_ and god does Sam love being reminded of that.

Cas settles on the bed behind Sam. "How do you want to do this?"

Cas always defers to Gabriel when they're like this. It's... intriguing, how he acts when he's alone with Sam versus when Gabriel is with them. Either way, Sam has a good time.

Gabriel bites his lip. "So many ideas... so little time..."

His hand on Sam's waist slides under Sam's panties and he slips a finger into Sam's hole. Sam groans, tipping his face into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Get your wings out, Cas," Gabriel orders, and a moment later, feathers are brushing against Sam's back. "Good," Gabriel says, and Sam turns his head to watch Gabriel's fingers dig through Cas' sleek ebony feathers, watch Cas tip his head back and let his mouth drop open, watch the way Cas' wings twitch in pleasure. Sam shifts against Gabriel, dick hardening further at the sight of Cas and his wings. Gabriel smiles, kisses the side of Sam's neck. "My beautiful boys," he whispers, and Sam blushes and smiles, and Cas leans in to press a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

"Here," Gabriel says, scooting back on the bed. He snaps his and Cas' clothes away and tugs Sam's panties down, slides his finger in up to the second knuckle and kisses Sam's collarbone. He meets Sam's dazed eyes. "Which end do you want me at, Samshine?"

Sam's eyes widen.

"Th-this one," he says quickly. Gabriel chuckles.

"Alright, Cassie, you heard him," he says, sliding his finger out of Sam.

Cas slips a finger in to replace Gabriel's. It's quickly followed by a second. "I did indeed."

Sam arches, clenches down, relishes Cas' soft groan. Gabriel tips Sam's chin up with a finger. "You ready, Samshine?"

Sam nods, eager, and opens his mouth.

A third finger joins the two already in Sam's ass at the same moment as Gabriel slips the head of his cock into Sam's mouth. Sam moans, laps at it, hollows his cheeks and tries to take more. Gabriel drags in a breath, winds his hands into Sam's hair and pulls; Sam groans, sucks hard around Gabriel's cock, grinds his hips into Cas' fingers.

"Think he's ready for ya, Cassie," Gabriel says, hoarse.

Sam nods, takes a quick breath when Gabriel's cock slips out of his mouth, dives back down on it. His hands twist in the cuffs.

The head of Cas' cock nudges against Sam's hole. He takes a breath through his nose, hollows his cheeks, forces himself to relax, and Cas starts pushing inside. Sam's already wet and stretched from Cas' Grace and now the fingering, and it's easy for Cas to slide in until he can't get any farther, hilting himself in one long, glorious push. Sam is panting out moans open-mouthed against Gabriel's thigh; he'd let Gabriel's cock drop out of his mouth somewhere around Cas getting halfway in. Gabriel's hand tugs at his hair, pulling his head up. Sam blinks at Gabriel, hazy-eyed, and lets his mouth drop open as Gabriel runs a thumb along his lips.

"Good boy," Gabriel says, "so good, taking Cas like that," and Sam clenches down around Cas and smiles dazedly at Gabriel. Gabriel smirks. "But you aren't satisfied with just him, are you, sweetheart?"

Sam shakes his head. He wants Gabriel back in him too.

Gabriel nods. "Good boy," he murmurs, and fists his cock. "No coming until we say so, pretty boy, but you can make as much noise as you like."

Sam nods, leans forward off Cas' cock just enough to slot his mouth over the head of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel groans, letting his head drop back, and Sam sucks down hard, moving forward a little more to take more down. Cas doesn't move, letting Sam drag himself off Cas' cock down onto Gabriel's. Cas' finger snags in the waistband of Sam's panties, tangled around his thighs; he snaps the lace against Sam's skin. "If you're so eager for it, why don't you do all the work, Sam?"

Gabriel's reply is half words and half moan. "Sounds like a great idea, Cas."

Sam drags in a breath through his nose, shoves himself back on Cas, letting Gabriel's cock slide almost all the way out before he clamps his lips down around the head and pushes forward again. This, he knows; they've done this before, he knows how to make it even and good for both of them, and now all he has to focus on is making it good for them, since Gabriel said he can't come unless they let him. His orgasm is an afterthought, inconsequential- after all, he came once already, when he wasn't supposed to. All he needs to think about is making his angels feel good.

He loses himself in the pattern, backforthbackforth, clenching down around Cas and squeaking when Cas finds his prostate, sucking and licking at Gabriel and moaning with every stroke of either cock.

"Such a pretty boy," Gabriel whispers to him at one point.

"Our pretty boy," Cas corrects, and Sam moans, and clenches _hard_.

He doesn't really pay attention to much else until Gabriel's pulling out of Sam's mouth, taking himself in hand, and jerking off all over Sam's face. Sam moans, shuts his eyes, keeps his mouth open; licks at everything he can reach, shoves back on Cas and grinds his hips down. Cas groans, and Gabriel's fingers sweep through the mess on Sam's face, gathering up his own come and then sliding into Sam's mouth, feeding Sam his come.

" _Good_ boy," Gabriel murmurs, kissing Sam's forehead. "So good for me, Samshine, so good for both of us."

Cas grips Sam's hips, and then Sam's entirely out of control, Cas thrusting into Sam quick and rough, and Sam drops his head down and lets Cas's movements punch Sam's breathy moans out of him. Gabriel's hands are in Sam's hair, tugging Sam up into a filthy kiss, Gabriel's tongue fucking Sam's mouth as hard and firm as his cock had, and Cas's fingers are going to leave bruises on Sam's hips, he knows it, and Cas is getting quicker, moaning louder-

Cas' hips stutter, Sam clenches, and then Cas is coming, long, hot pulses into Sam's ass. Sam flutters around Cas' cock, squeezing as much as he can out of Cas. He moans into Gabriel's mouth, breathless, and Gabriel smiles.

Cas slides out, Sam's hole clenching tight as it leaves, and then Gabriel is taking Cas' place behind Sam and Cas is sitting at Sam's head, pulling Sam forward into his lap and nudging Sam's legs further apart with his knee. Sam goes, pliant and easy, and Gabriel pushes a finger into him, easy.

"Fuck, Cas," Gabriel says, and Cas smiles. "Got our boy all dirty."

Cas raises an eyebrow. "Not the only one."

"Ah, but I cleaned up my mess." Gabriel sighs, not sounding at all annoyed. He slips his finger out. "Suppose I'll have to clean up yours, too."

Sam's eyes go wide with understanding right before Gabriel's tongue is dragging across the clench of his hole. "Loosen up for me, Sammy," Gabriel says against his ass, and Sam does as he's ordered, quickly. Gabriel pushes his tongue in, lapping at Sam's walls, and oh, oh god, oh _god,_ Sam isn't gonna last long.

He buries his face in Cas' neck, twists his wrists in the handcuffs to try and focus on that instead of Gabriel slowly, methodically licking Cas' come out of Sam's ass, but oh, that's difficult when Gabriel is moaning and spit is dripping down Sam's thighs and Cas is dragging Sam's head up by his hair and plundering his mouth like it's his sole purpose in life. Sam whimpers.

Gabriel pulls his face away and slides two fingers in, rubbing around and occasionally getting Sam's prostate. "There we go," he says, and Sam hears him licking come off his fingers- it's a pretty distinct sound, and Gabriel's made it enough around Sam that Sam has managed to memorize it- before his face is back between Sam's legs and his tongue is back in Sam's hole.

Gabriel stays there for a while, until Sam's legs are shaking and he's whimpering helplessly into Cas' mouth, and then Gabriel slides two fingers into Sam's ass, presses them against his prostate, wraps a hand around Sam's cock, and says, "Come."

And Sam comes, and _comes_ , and then he blacks out for a bit.

When he comes back, he's laying flat on the bed, entirely naked, with two very warm angels partially draped over him and Gabriel playing with his hair. "Heya, Samshine," Gabriel says. "How are you feeling?"

Sam smiles sleepily. "Real good."

"Good," Cas echoes. "You were so good, Sam. We're very proud of you."

Sam blushes. Cas kisses under his ear. "Would you like to sleep now?"

Sam nods, shy, still making his way back to reality. "Alright, sweetheart," Gabriel says, and Sam nuzzles into Gabriel, and closes his eyes, and drifts away.

Gabriel waves a hand. “Dean should be home soon,” he whispers to Cas.

Cas smiles, leans across Sam to kiss Gabriel, and then snuggles into Sam's shoulder like a little kitten and closes his eyes, joins Sam in his dream. Gabriel wraps his wings around them both and keeps his eyes open, lets his mind drift.

The door rattles just enough to jolt Gabriel back into alertness when Dean comes in. He drops the keys on the motel table after re-locking the door. He kicks off his boots as quietly as possible and takes off his shirt on the way to the bed. Gabriel uncurls his wing to beckon Dean closer. Dean smiles softly, the way no one other than them ever sees, and crawls in. Gabriel purrs in the back of his throat, rests his head over Dean’s anti-possession tattoo and wraps his wing over Dean too.

“Had fun without me, eh?” Dean whispers, voice husky. Gabriel grins up at him.

“There’s the morning,” he points out. Dean snorts.

“Yeah,” he agrees, and kisses Gabriel’s forehead. Gabriel wriggles in against Dean’s chest, listening to Dean’s heartbeat. Dean sighs happily and pets Gabriel’s hair until he, too, falls asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised a morning-after fic with Dean getting his deserved fucking to quite a few people. I don't break my promises. :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO HOURS. I WROTE THIS IN TWO HOURS. GOD.  
> Apparently I'm getting better at this "spontaneous porn writing" thing.  
> I'm not sure whether to be happy about that, to be honest.

Dean wakes up to a wet heat around his cock, golden feathers fluttering over his abdomen, and a warm body behind him, cradling him upright, arms wrapped around his chest. Dean gasps softly, the sound trailing into a moan as he looks downward to Gabriel, fucking  _smirking_ with a mouthful of Dean's cock and just brushing the tips of his silky feathers over Dean's torso. Cas hums into Dean's ear, one hand trailing down Dean's chest to tangle in Gabriel's wings, rubbing through the feathers. Gabriel's back arches up and he moans around Dean's cock, the vibrations and the sight sending sweet lightning darting down Dean's spine. He groans in the back of his throat and grabs Gabriel's hair, tugging Gabriel's mouth forcefully over his cock. Gabriel lets himself be pulled, relaxing into Dean's grip and letting out these gorgeous little sounds when Cas strokes his wings just right. 

"Wasn't sure you'd wake up, Dean," Cas murmurs into Dean's ear. "We've been up for a  _while._ Gabriel's been down there five minutes at  _least._ We were starting to think we'd have to go back to Sam..."

"Yeah, well," Dean chokes, "I'm awake and  _very_  on boohhhhhard with this, so, I- ahhhhhh- I-I'd appreciaaaate it i-if you, y-y'know, stay r-right here aaaaaahhhhhnd  _holy fucking fuck, Gabriel do that agaaaaaaaaaain._ _"_

Cas smirks against Dean's ear. "Now that's what I like to hear."

Dean doesn't reply in words so much as a drawn-out whimper that starts in his mouth and rumbles down through his chest. Gabriel  _purrs_ around his cock and Dean arches, but Cas grips his hip[s and shoves him back down, caressing his side comfortingly. "Shh, Dean, calm down," Cas murmurs, Grace curling into Dean's chest and stroking his soul lovingly. "Calm down, sweetheart, we've got you."

Dean moans. It sounds more like a sob.

Gabriel pulls off with a pop and shimmies up Dean's front, wings folding back behind him. He kisses Dean roughly, hot and harsh and wet. Dean tastes himself in Gabriel's mouth and throws himself into the kiss just as passionately as Gabriel. Cas' chest rumbles satisfactorily behind them, the rough purr of a satisfied lion. "Good boy, Dean," Cas murmurs, kissing under Dean's ear and then biting the lobe. Dean gasps into Gabriel's mouth and Gabriel swallows down the air, one hand shoving into Dean's short hair and the other curling into the handprint on Dean's hip. Dean arches, screams, as sweet fire rushes through his veins ans lights him up inside, Gabriel's claiming mark sending pleasure boiling through his blood.

He comes untouched, spurting between Gabriel's stomach and his own, and Gabriel crows in satisfaction.

" _Fuck,_ Cas,  _look_ at that." Gabriel leans back, straddling Dean's thighs. He then contorts himself in a way that very few humans can and manages to  _lick Dean's come off his own stomach_ before moving to Dean's. Dean moans helplessly, his cock jerking valiantly despite coming literally ten seconds ago.

Cas runs his fingers through the hair at Dean's nape. Dean only now registers the silken hardness of Cas' cock rubbing slick precome against Dean's tailbone, and he shimmies, aligns Cas' cock with the cleft of his ass. Cas groans softly, guttural. Gabriel glances up, eyes twinkling wickedly, a smear of Dean's come glistening at the edge of his mouth. "Hey, Cas," Gabriel says, grinning. "Wanna see how many orgasms we can wring out of our pretty little hunter here before he passes out?"

Dean whimpers softly, shifting restlessly against Cas, wriggling until the head of Cas' cock nudges against his hole. He's nowhere near prepared, he knows that, and he isn't gonna try to fit Cas in all at once, but-  _fuck,_ just the friction of it, the  _promise_ of it, makes him shudder and moan, cock valiantly trying to get back up.

Gabriel smirks, kissing a line down Dean's chest before sucking Dean's too-sensitive cock right back down his throat, and there's the unmistakable tingle of Grace that follows the line Gabriel licks up Dean's cock. Dean  _slams_ back into full hardness with a choking groan, Cas' cock snagging tantalizingly against his hole and Cas' mouth soft and warm against the side of Dean's neck.

"C'mon, sugar," Gabriel murmurs, "let's get you open for Cas, yeah?"

Dean moans softly in agreement, letting his angels position him however they want. Cas wriggles out from behind him and then flips Dean over, moving to the foot of the bed and crossing his legs to watch. Gabriel kisses the bottom of Dean's spine and shoves, gets Dean's knees under him and his ass in the air. Dean shivers, knowing what's coming and utterly helpless against the sharp-edged bolt of  _want_ that goes through him. 

Gabriel kisses his hole first, licks off the precome Cas left around Dean's opening, and then dives in tongue-first, lapping and probing and drooling over and into Dean's ass. Dean sobs, pressing his face into the warm blankets and squeezing his eyes shut, forcing himself to not rut into the sheets. If he does that, Gabriel's going to stop rimming him, and that is absolutely not acceptable.

Gabriel worms a finger in next to his tongue, making Dean whine in the back of his throat. He pulls away with a throaty chuckle, fucking the single finger in and out of Dean slowly, too slowly, too small,  _not enough,_ and Dean snarls, shoves his hips back and wiggles his ass enticingly, demanding more. Gabriel laughs again. "Greedy boy," he says, not at all angry, and slips in a second finger. He pushes them in and out, scissoring, and kisses Dean's spine. Dean shoves his face back into the blankets.

"Isn't he pretty, Cas?" Gabriel asks, working in a third.

"Yes," Cas says, fervent and hoarse. " _Gorgeous_ , Dean, absolutely beautiful." Dean preens, cants his hips and clenches down around Gabriel's knuckles.

"Oh-ho," Gabriel says, and shoves in rougher, makes Dean quake. "I think he's perfectly aware of how pretty he is, Cas. Isn't that right, sugar?" Gabriel fucking  _bites_ into the knob of Dean's spine and Dean yelps, cock throbbing, pushing back into Gabriel's hand. 

Gabriel pulls out his fingers. Dean whines like he's been stabbed, high and piteous and mournful. Gabriel swats his ass. "Oh, don't be dramatic. I thought you wanted Cas to fuck you?"

Dean stops whining immediately, because  _yes,_ yes he absolutely does want Cas to fuck him, now preferably. He wiggles his hips. Gabriel chuckles. "There's our eager boy. Go on, Cas. Give him what he wants."

Cas' hands close around Dean's hips, pulling him back and into Cas' lap. One arm wraps around Dean's waist, holding him there, and the other guides his cock into Dean's sloppy hole. Dean whines and shoves his hips down, his own cock leaking against his stomach. Cas smiles against his neck and draws a single finger along Dean's cock. Dean moans. 

"Bounce, sweetheart," Cas orders. "Show me you want it."

Dean pants helplessly for a moment, gathering his wits. Then he gets his feet under him, shifts in Cas' lap, and pushes up, off Cas' cock. He doesn't like it, the emptiness, and he drops back down hard, thighs slapping against Cas' hips. He does it again because Cas wants him to, and again, again, the steady thrusts making him moan increasingly loud. Dean's fingers close around one nipple, tug softly, and he whimpers, eyes squeezing shut.

Cas' hands clasp tight around his hips, stopping him with his hips pressed tight into the V of Cas' legs. "Good boy," Cas says, and he's laying back on the bed and taking Dean with him. Dean snuggles back into Cas' chest, clenching down on Cas' cock, smiling at Cas' soft laugh. "Cheeky," Cas murmurs, kissing the shell of Dean's ear, and then his grip tightens on Dean's hips and he pulls Dean bodily up, up, up until just the head of his cock is still in Dean. Dean whines, half in protest and half in arousal:  _fuck,_ Cas manhandling him is  _such a fucking turn-on._ Cas pulls Dean down, hilts himself in Dean's body, and now it's Cas in control, and fuck, fuck, fuck. Dean lets go, lets his sounds get away from him and his eyes lie at half-mast, just  _feeling_.

His orgasm, when it comes, is a surprise. It's not as sharp as the first, though he is more sensitive now: a lava flow of molten sugar, not a burst dam. Dean moans, wriggles down onto Cas, and there's the sensation of wet and soft on his stomach: Gabriel, licking Dean's second orgasm off his body. Dean's " _Gabriel_ " is caught between a chuckle and a curse. Gabriel smirks and sticks out his tongue, smeared white, and Dean curses for real under his breath.

"Don't be rude, Dean," Cas chides, and then he  _slams_ into Dean and Dean sobs. Gabriel's finger traces up the side of Dean's softening cock, and then it's not softening anymore. 

"Stop- mojoing- me," Dean chokes out between thrusts of Cas' cock.

Gabriel smirks. "But how else are we gonna get you to come as much as we want? Human stamina is  _boring._ " He pouts. He fucking pouts, and Dean is about to take him to task for it, but Cas hand slides into the mark he left on Dean's shoulder and Dean comes  _again_ with a shout. This one is visceral, and his vision goes white, speckled with blue, and he blinks his eyes open to Cas biting a groan into Dean's shoulder and Cas' cock jerking inside him, one two three. Cas releases his jaw from Dean's flesh and sighs, wraps his arms around Dean's waist and kissing the side of his neck.

Gabriel looms over them, eyebrow cocked. "You realize we aren't done yet."

Dean whines pitifully. "Gabriel..."

"No, no," Gabriel insists. "We agreed we'd stop when you passed out, but you are very much conscious."

"But-"

"That was three seconds, doesn't count." Gabriel dismisses Dean's protest before it even leaves his mouth. "Cas-"

Cas groans, lifts Dean off him. Gabriel's arms wrap around Dean's waist. "Your turn, Gabriel."

"Sweet!" Gabriel chirps, curling one arm around Dean's hips to keep him upright. "Got any suggestions for me, sugar?"

Dean blinks at him dumbly.

"Alright, guess I'm on my own here," Gabriel says deviously. Dean's brain is about to kick into gear, like it always does when Gabriel is devious, but then Gabriel's kissing him- or, more accurately, eating out his mouth- and Dean's brain returns to useless mush. Gabriel breaks the kiss to drop Dean onto the other hotel bed, which is... empty, and Dean has a niggling feeling that he should be disturbed by that, but Gabriel's hands are on his nipples and his mouth is on Cas' handprint and goodbye, higher brain function, it was nice knowing you. 

Gabriel kisses down Dean's chest until he reaches his own handprint and smirks evilly up at Dean.

 _Oh shit,_ the tiny remnant of Dean's thinking brain says.

Gabriel kisses it, just a feather-light brush of his mouth, but it makes Dean buck up and moan like a ten-dollar whore. Gabriel grins. "Fuck, you're pretty when you're desperate," he murmurs, breath rushing hot over Dean's stomach. Dean pants, open-mouthed, head flopping back against the bedspread.

Gabriel's heat disappears abruptly. Dean whines like an abandoned puppy, pulling his head up to see-

Oh. 

Gabriel's wings are out, and he's biting into his lower lip as he rummages around in his feathers, and there's a choked whine when he finds the right spot. His fingers come away dripping gold-tinted liquid, and then he's getting up onto his knees on the foot of the bed and sliding his fingers into himself, his own wing oil acting as lube.

Dean's head drops back onto the bed. That is possibly the actual hottest thing he has ever seen in his life, and he's seen his brother getting fucked by both angels. Dean hadn't actually thought he could see something hotter than that, but as usual, Gabriel has surprised him.

" _Fuck_ _,_ " Dean grits out. "Gabriel."

Gabriel smirks at him breathlessly, fingers thrusting in and out rhythmically, only sliding out to gather more oil. His feathers shine like polished bronze. Dean's eyes follow the elegant sweep of Gabriel's feathers and catch on a thick drop of oil welling at the base of a pinion. Slowly, slowly, the drop falls to the bedspread.

Dean whimpers.

Gabriel's breath hitches and he pulls his fingers free, prowling up the bed and into Dean's lap. "Hey, Winchester," Gabriel purrs, shifting his hips so Dean's cock settles into the cleft of his ass. "You ready?"

Dean's face feels hot, his entire body thrumming like a plucked piano wire. Instead of replying with words, he grips Gabriel's hips and slides Gabriel down on Dean's cock in one long, smooth slide. Gabriel tosses his head back, lower lip caught between his teeth, and for one delicious moment, he's utterly still in Dean's lap, pressed in so close to Dean, throat one sleek line and lips all red and swollen and beautiful.

Then he's shoving up, and falling down, and Dean's head drops back against the headboard as Gabriel rides him. It's rough, quick, and  _so damn good_. Dean's thighs quake as Gabriel goes faster, and fuck, fuck, he isn't gonna hold out much longer.

"Gabe," he chokes, and Gabriel's eyes glow as he smirks. 

"It's alright, sugar." Gabriel's voice is the gentlest it's been since Dean woke up. "Come whenever you want."

Dean sighs gratefully, which turns into a punched-out moan when Gabriel starts squeezing as he pulls himself up. It feels like Gabriel is  _rippling_ around him, which shouldn't be a thing, but fuck, it's  _Gabriel._ He's never cared much for the laws of reality.

Dean almost sobs when Cas' hand slides into his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. "Go on, Dean," Cas murmurs, kissing Dean's shoulder right above the handprint. "Just one more, can you do that for us?"

Dean sobs when he comes, jerking up into Gabriel and then falling limp when his vision fails him.

~

Dean blinks his eyes open to Sam's grinning face.

"Looks like someone had fun without me," Sam says. Dean reaches up to brush a lock of Sam's hair out of his eyes without even thinking about it.

He smells coffee. He grins.

"Just returning the favor," he tosses back, and sits up. "Bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam laughs at his back as Dean joins their angels at the small motel room table for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue in the comments. *blows kisses* I hope this lived up to your hopes!  
> (I swear, someday I will actually write Dean and Sam sodomizing each other instead of just one brother plus the angels...)

**Author's Note:**

> I would adore some feedback, if you're willing to give it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
